Black Dragon
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Él es el traidor de la familia, la desgracia, una mancha en un tapiz. Ella es la hija que se espera que sea, una futura esposa y madre de un hijo sangre limpia para perpetuar la sangre. Pertenecen a casas del colegio y a bandos distintos. No tienen nada en común, salvo un pequeño detalle, son familia.


**N/A:** Hola, hola. Esta vez vengo aquí pues...porque llevo toda la tarde hablando con Selenya Black sobre Harry Potter, los fundadores, Narcissa, Sirius, Draco...y claro como a mi cada vez que me ponen una teoría de estas delante son incapaz de contenerme y me tengo que poner a escribir, así que después de dos horas y media de escritura (desde las 21:59 hasta las 00:37 concretamente), tengo esto. No sé muy bien cómo ha salido. Locura máxima más o menos bien llevada.

Lo cierto es que las relaciones incestuosas entre primos son algo que me pueden. Y en concreto esta, aunque gracias a alguien-y no miro a nadie Sel (¬¬)-se me ha caído un mito porque iba yo feliz por la vida pensando que Narcissa era un año o dos menor que Sirius, cuando de hecho, es cinco años mayor que él...

PD: Por si alguien se lo pregunta, la imagen...buscaba una de Narcissa y Sirius y esta en concreto me ha encantado n.n

Por cierto, ya que la idea ha sido de Selenya Black, **te dedico este fic :)**

Disclaimer: Aún sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que no soy JK Rowling.

* * *

Narcissa Black, Malfoy de casada, una mujer de sangre limpia, pura. Alta, rubia, de ojos azules de buena familia-una de las mejores de Gran Bretaña, de hecho-casada con el hombre perfecto. O el prototipo de hombre perfecto cuando tuvo la edad de casarse vamos: Lucius Malfoy, también sangre limpia, también sangre pura, también alto (más que ella), también rubio, también de ojos azules y también de buena familia.

Un matrimonio perfecto en aquella época en la que Lord Voldemort el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado-pero-ahora-todo-el-mundo-le-nombra-porque-ha-acabado-la-guerra-y-así-pueden-demostrar-que-ya-no-le-tienen-miedo-a-un-simple-nombre, empezaba a manifestarse con cada vez más adeptos. Tendrían un hijo, alto, rubio y de sangre limpia, descendiente de dos grandes familias de magos tenebrosos. Todo era perfecto.

De no ser por un pequeño, diminuto, insignificante pero crucial detalle. Nadie habla de eso en la familia, bueno puede que ahora que ha acabado la guerra el tema no sea tan tabú, pero hasta hacía bien poco fue unos de los pocos temas prohibidos en la familia. Problema con nombre y, por desgracia, apellido: Sirius Black.

Sangre limpia y pura. Alto, moreno, de ojos grises y de buena familia. El primogénito de Walburga y Orion Black. A todas las luces prometía ser el hijo perfecto, destinado a casarse con una sangre limpia y tener hijos sangre limpia con los que perpetuar el estatus de sangre y continuar con la tradición. Hasta que entra en Hogwarts. Fue el primero de la familia en caer en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin. Y eso solo fue el principio de una larga lista de actos que harían que poco a poco Sirius fuese uno de los hombres más odiados de la familia.

Narcissa es cinco años mayor que él, por lo que cuando Sirius entra en Hogwarts a ella le falta muy poco para acabar sus estudios en la escuela. Sólo se veían en las vacaciones de verano y algunas navidades, cuando la familia se juntaba. Pero después de la llegada de Sirius a Hogwarts, las veces que se vieron se acortaron más de la cuenta. Ella es la última hija de Cygnus y Druella Black, Rossier de soltera, que quería casarla nada más salir de Hogwarts, como había conseguido hacer con Bellatrix, una de sus hermanas mayores, por lo que pasar más tiempo del necesario con la oveja negra de la familia era una desventaja en los planes que su madre tenía para ella.

Narcissa no se plantea la nueva decisión de su madre en ese momento, conociendo los planes que tiene para ella lo ve como algo lógico, de todas formas no entiende muy bien cómo un chico educado de la misma forma que ella, ha acabado saliendo así. Del mismo modo que tampoco comprende la obsesión de su hermana por ese nuevo chico con el que sale desde hace un par de años en secreto, un tal Tonks, muggle. Pero piensa que su hermana está viviendo unos años locos antes de embarcarse en sus deberes como esposa de un sangre limpia elegido por sus padres.

No obstante, siempre hay alguna celebración en la que se cruza con el chico. A cada año que pasa está más huraño y malhumorado que el anterior. Responde mordazmente a cualquiera que se atreva a hablar mal de los sangre sucia en su presencia y ayuda a Andrómeda a escaparse para verse con Tonks. Cada año la situación es más tensa, cada año crece más su odio por su propia familia. Y cada año la sorprende más con su habilidad para sacar de quicio a sus padres sin decir más de dos palabras, o poner esa sonrisa torcida que ya empezaba a apuntar maneras cuando ella acabó sus estudios en Hogwarts. Cada año Sirius la sorprende con alguna rebeldía nueva, propia de su edad, pero que a ella le hacen gracia. Lucius está totalmente en contra de ese comportamiento por supuesto, y siempre que tiene la oportunidad de dejar mal a Sirius lo hace, pero el chico es capaz de devolverle los pullazos de forma magistral. No sabe lo que será del chico en el futuro, lo que tiene claro es que se meterá en más de un lio por soltar lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza antes de pensar.

Y así van pasando los años, y Narcissa sabe que la situación de Sirius con su familia solo va a acabar de una forma: mal. Y en efecto lo hace, antes de que Sirius cumpla la mayoría de edad, tras una discusión con sus padres coge la varita y sale por la puerta de casa para no volver jamás. Y casi al mismo tiempo su hermana se fuga con Tonks y se casan en secreto. Huelga decir que su familia actúa como si ninguno de los dos hubiera existido jamás. Druella está al borde del desmayo: su hija mayor, de la que está más orgullosa hasta la fecha, está casada. Pero la segunda se ha fugado para casarme con nada más y nada menos que un muggle, y ¿quién va a querer a la tercera teniendo semejantes parientes? Por suerte para su madre, Lucius está encantado con ella y a los pocos meses ya están felizmente casados viviendo en una monstruosamente lujosa mansión a las afueras de Londres.

Lucius no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Quiere ascender lo máximo posible en el círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort y para ello tiene que pasar largas noches fuera de casa. Y por las mañanas tiene que mantener su tapadera de buen trabajador y filántropo a los ojos del mundo mágico. Narcissa lo entiende, lo entiende y le apoya, le aconseja y consuela, como es su deber. No obstante se aburre, se aburre mucho en su casa. Su hermana Bellatrix y su marido Rodolfus están haciendo el mismo trabajo que Lucius, estar con su madre queda completamente descartado y sus amigas están todas embarazadas y con hijos, por lo que no tienen mucho tiempo para estar con ella. Si al menos pudiera hablar con Andrómeda….

Con el paso del tiempo Lord Voldemort va ganando adeptos de toda clase: hombres lobo, gigantes y todo tipo de criaturas oscuras. Están en guerra, nadie sabe en quién puede confiar, los asesinatos se suceden uno tras otro. Y parece que no va a haber fin. Pero dentro de toda esa ola de crímenes Narcissa es relativamente feliz: está casada son un hombre que la adora y que por fin se encuentra dentro del círculo más íntimo del Lord, y parece que ya queda menos para que el Lord se imponga ante todos y vuelva la calma. Tal vez así, sin tanto estrés de por medio, Lucius y ella podrán por fin tener un hijo. No es que no lo hayan intentado antes, por Merlín que llevan años intentando concebir de todas las maneras posibles, pero el trabajo de Lucius es agotador y tampoco saben si es el mejor momento para tener un hijo, justo antes de la llegada definitiva del Lord al poder, pero una vez que lo hayan conseguido, Narcissa podrá tener, mimar y colmar de atención al hijo que siempre ha querido tener.

Ya no piensa tanto en su hermana, y tampoco en su primo. Aunque sabe que su hermana ha tenido una hija y si no ha cambiado de idea con respecto a los nombres de sus futuros hijos, la niña con toda probabilidad se llame Nymphadora. También sabe que Sirius y Lucius han tenido algún que otro escarceo nocturno, pero ninguno ha resultado gravemente herido. Sirius sigue siendo muy popular, un soltero seductor defensor de los muggles. Y Lucius le tiene inquina por haber deshonrado a la familia de su mujer, pero tampoco puede exponerse a pelear abiertamente con él, no quiere exponerse más de la cuenta, no ahora que están a punto de conseguir aquello por lo que han luchado durante tanto tiempo.

Narcissa ha aprendido a entretenerse por sí sola, da largos paseos por el Londres mágico y muggle, investiga y observa y, si ve algo que le llame la atención, lo comenta en la cena con Lucius, si la información puede ser de utilidad la compartirán con el Lord. Y es precisamente en uno de esos largos paseos por el Londres muggle cuando se encuentra con Sirius. Han pasado mucho años, él tiene veinte años, ella veinticinco; él ha crecido, ella ha madurado; él lleva el pelo alborotado y le cae por encima de esos hipnóticos ojos grises que tiene, ella lo lleva en un elegante moño; él va vestido con ropa muggle, ella con una pulcra túnica. Se paran a la vez, sorprendidos por ese reencuentro del destino.

Han podido pasar minutos, horas o días, pero ninguno es capaz de apartar la mirada del otro, hasta que al final es Sirius quien hace un gesto inconfundible con la cabeza, señalando el bar muggle que tienen al lado. Ella sabe que debería alzar la cabeza altivamente y seguir su camino, pero en lugar de ello sonríe. Sirius también lo hace, con esa sonrisa torcida que es incapaz de ocultar delante de las mujeres y, haciendo gala de los buenos modales de caballero que ha recibido a lo largo de su vida, le abre la puerta a su prima y espera a que pase. Narcissa, después de un rápido vistazo alrededor, entra seguida de Sirius, que coloca una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la conduce hasta una mesa algo apartada de la ventana, de miradas curiosas.

Pasan las horas hablando de trivialidades. Ambos saben que pertenecen a bandos diferentes y que no van a delatar ni traicionar a los suyos, pero hay línea, muy fina y peligrosa que les permite hablar de lo que han sido sus respectivas vidas a lo largo de esos años. Si, Sirius sabe que se ha casado-salió en todos los periódicos-pero no la felicita por ello. Lucius no es para ella. Y si, Narcissa sabe que Andrómeda tuvo una hija, y se ríe al comprobar que no se equivocó en su idea del nombre de la niña y que apunta maneras de tener el carácter de la familia Black. Y de pronto se hace el silencio, ya se han puesto al día, ya han hablado de todo lo que pueden hablar y es de noche. Ella tiene que volver a casa, Lucius la estará esperando para contarle cómo ha ido la reunión con el Lord y Sirius tiene que patrullar en una casa. Si alguna vez se han debido algo, si en algún momento les quedó alto pendiente por decir, ya lo han hecho. Han cumplido, y no tienen porqué verse más. Dentro de poco estallará una guerra y ambos tendrán papeles que desempeñar en ella. Narcissa hace el gesto de levantarse primero, Sirius se levanta con ella, paga la cuenta y, como hizo al entrar, coloca su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la guía hasta la salida. Abre la puerta y sale primero, cuando comprueba que no hay nadie cerca se gira hacia ella y con una sonrisa le indica que puede salir, luego ambos se dirigen con fingida calma hacia un callejón que hay a un lateral.

Se detienen, se miran a los ojos. Está mal, no deberían hacerlo. Ella es la que puede salir peor parada de los dos. ¿El próximo martes a la misma hora? Ella asiente con la cabeza. Sirius le coge de la mano y la besa, después le pone su sonrisa torcida y seductora-del conquistador que se siente victorioso-y se desaparece. Narcissa se apoya contra la pared, cierra los ojos y coger aire un par de veces y luego se desaparece también. El callejón se queda vacío, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El martes siguiente llega con rapidez. Lucius está de viaje, buscando adeptos por el este mientras finge querer comprar una casa para pasar los inviernos con su familia. A Narcissa le gusta la cerveza muggle, no lo dice pero Sirius sabe que es así gracias a las siete botellas que hay en la mesa, tres de las cuales son suyas, las otras cuatro se las ha debido Narcissa como si fueran agua. Esta vez hablan del pasado, de los veranos que pasaron juntos, de los momentos divertidos, de las trastadas (mayoritariamente por parte de Sirius) y de lo estricta que puede llegar a ser la familia Black cuando se lo propone. Al martes le sigue un miércoles; en el que hablan de sus respectivas experiencias en Hogwarts: los profesores, las injustas notas, Sirius alardeando de las veces que se ha colado en la sala común de Slytherin para gastar una broma; y un jueves, en el que hablan de los estudios de Auror de Sirius y de la no tan divertida carrera de pociones de Narcissa y…ya. El jueves ha sido el día que menos han hablado, Sirius no va a revelar nada comprometedor y hay un límite para hablar de las ventajas de la pociones plantas acuáticas del Mediterráneo. El silencio es incómodo y se podría cortar la tensión que ha llegado de pronto con un cuchillo. Esta vez es Sirius quién se levanta primero y paga las doce botellas que se han bebido para no tener que tocar temas incómodos, Narcissa se incorpora y apoya su espalda un poco más en la mano que Sirius ha vuelto a colocar en su espalda.

Salen del bar y giran la esquina para ir al callejón. Narcissa se gira, alza ambas manos y junta su frente con la de Sirius: le desea que todo le vaya bien. Acaben como acaben las cosas y a pesar de la traición a su familia, Sirius es una persona que se guía por un código que sigue a rajatabla y espera de todo corazón que le vaya bien. Él sonríe, no lo desea tanto, si a él le van bien las cosas a ella le irán mal. Ambos sonríen sin cortar el contacto de sus frentes, nunca podrán vivir felices los dos.

Lo hacen a la vez, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un botón que les obligara a moverse exactamente en el mismo momento. Narcissa baja las manos por el cuello de Sirius hasta detenerse en las solapas de su cazadora de cuero y Sirius sube sus manos por la espalda de su prima lentamente hasta la cintura y la atrae hacia él en el mismo momento en el que Narcissa levanta la cabeza. Se besan. Juntan sus labios y los dejan ahí. Con eso es suficiente, ya llevan varios días actuando como un par de adolescentes inconscientes, pero no lo son. Son adultos con responsabilidades, con obligaciones, con familia, amigos y gente que espera algo de ellos. No pueden perder el tiempo, un valioso tiempo que deberían emplear en conseguir sus respectivos propósitos, en dar rienda suelta a, ¿a qué? ¿Una aventura? ¿Un romance? ¿Un algo que ha estado ahí durante años pero que llevan reprimiendo años sin ser conscientes? ¿O es simplemente el calentón del momento? ¿Un escarceo amoroso sacado de una novela barata antes de la batalla que lo decidirá todo? Tal vez si, tal vez no. No lo saben, no lo quieren pensar. Lo que saben ambos es que ese beso-si es que se le puede llamar como tal-les ha sabido a poco. A Narcissa se lo indica el cambio de peso de una pierna a la otra de Sirius, permitiéndole acercarla más a él, a Sirius el momento en el que Narcissa se mueve con él para no cesar el contacto. Sirius la sujeta por la cintura y se desaparece con ella.

Se aparecen en la habitación de Sirius y ahí, lejos de miradas indiscretas, dan rienda suelta a sus deseos. Sirius le deshace por fin uno de los moños que Narcissa se empeña en llevar siempre, dejando que su largo pelo rubio caída salvajemente por su cara, por su parte Narcissa entrelaza los dedos de una mano en el pelo ondulado de Sirius mientas que la otra baja lentamente por el abdomen del chico. La ropa desaparece en cuestión de segundos, la cama no está muy lejos, pero el sofá está mucho más cerca. Después se dejan caer al suelo, más tarde se van a la ducha y por último acaban en la cama.

El amanecer les sorprende despiertos, abrazados en la cama pero con los ojos cerrados. Solo cuando empiezan a escuchar a los primeros trabajadores abrir sus negocios se rinden a la realidad: ella está casada con un hombre que sigue los dictados de un asesino, él sigue las órdenes necesarias para combatir al asesino. Narcissa es la mayor, así que actúa como tal y se levanta primero, él la sigue con pereza. Se visten y hacen la cama en silencio, Sirius hace el desayuno para una sola persona, en cuanto Narcissa se vaya será como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ninguno hace ademán de ir a la puerta, Narcissa no quiere saber dónde está exactamente. Se miran a los ojos, como la tarde anterior, Narcissa es la que se acerca y junta sus frentes. Ambos pueden sentir el aliento del otro y sus labios se rozan cuando se desean buena suerte. Después Narcissa se ha marchado y Sirius desayuna. Es la última vez que se ven.

Poco después de aquel día el Lord supo lo de la profecía y buscó a los Potter, asesina a los padres y sucumbe ante el hijo. Todos culpan al mejor amigo de la pareja, Sirius Black del asesinato, es un traidor mortífago que ha vendido a sus amigos a cambio de poder y ha caído en desgracia al no prever que el pequeño de los Potter, Harry, si no se equivoca, podría con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Quién podría haberlo previsto? Solo que todo el mundo se equivoca, Sirius no ha sido el traidor, ha sido Peter Petrigrew, todos los mortífagos lo saben y los que han quedado libres, como Licius, le buscan durante mucho tiempo sin éxito. Gracias a su estupidez, todos sus planes de grandeza se han ido al traste. Narcissa cumple con su papel de esposa, está indignada por la caía del Lord y apoya a su marido en la búsqueda del traidor. Aunque no con tanto ahínco como debería, pero eso le daba igual.

Por aquella misma época, poco después de la vuelta de Lucius del este, Narcissa sabe que estaba embarazada. Lucius lo vio como una señal de que todo iba a ir sobre ruedas, pero se equivocó. No obstante, el pequeño Draco; un niño de sangre limpia, pura, rubio, de ojos grises y de buena familia; es la alegría de sus padres. Le educarían de la mejor forma posible, para que algún día, cuando el Lord volviera, siguiera los pasos de su padre.

Ahora, veinte años después de aquello, el Lord ha caído de forma definitiva. Harry Potter volvió a ser el salvador del mundo mágico, pero las muertes del camino, entre ellas la de Sirius a mano de su hermana Bellatrix, son difíciles de olvidar.

Narcissa camina por las tumbas del cementerio de Hogwarts. Es 2 de Mayo, han pasado 4 años desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Lucius cumple condena es Azkaban, la condena fue rebajada gracias a Potter, pero aún así todavía le quedan unos cuántos años por cumplir. Narcissa y Draco van a verle todos los días de visita, hablan de todo y nada. Ya no son la familia que eran antes, sobria y altiva, han pasado a ser una familia que ha caído en desgracia, pero han aprendido a convivir con ello y son relativamente felices. Draco pronto se casará con Astoria Greengrass, una muchacha encantadora, cuya familia no tuvo nada que ver con el Lord y podrá ayudar a los Malfoy a volver a tener algo de prestigio. Aunque a Narcissa eso ya no le importa tanto como antes, el haber mandado a la mierda al Lord, haberle engañado y salvado a Potter a favor de su hijo hizo que muchos la vieran como una especie de heroína salida de las sombras. Una estupidez en su opinión, no quería ver morir a su hijo y ya estaba cansada del Lord y su reinado del terror que no iba a llevar a ninguna parte, al final Sirius había tenido razón, Lord Voldemort era solo un mago mimado que pretendía ganarse a la gente de la forma equivocada y por eso fracasaría. Ella solo había actuado pensando en salvar la vida de su preciado hijo que al final, como Lucius predijo tantos años atrás, había actuado como su padre.

Se para en frente de una tumba, saca la varita y con una floritura consigue quitar el poco polvo que hay en la lápida. Una tumba vacía pero la lápida con nombre y apellido, conmemora a un héroe de guerra muy mal tratado por el mundo mágico:

«Sirius Orion Black 3 Noviembre 1959-18 Junio 1996»

Con otra sacudida de varita, unas flores aparecen en la tumba. La vida es injusta, piensa, de no ser por Bellatrix ahora mismo él sería feliz, sabiendo que su nombre está limpio después de tantos años; y ella también sería feliz por él. No estarían juntos, eso nunca fue una opción, pero ambos serían felices. No obstante una parte de Sirius seguirá viva, llevando una vida feliz, y con el paso de los años las heridas de la guerra cicatrizarían para él. Una suave brisa se levanta y le revuelve el pelo, que por una vez lleva suelto, si estuviera en una novela romántica pensaría que es algún tipo de señal de Sirius. Pero no está en una novela romántica, no obstante la brisa sí que es una señal, le recuerda que se tiene que ir antes de que la vean. Una brisa mayor arranca unas hojas de los árboles cercanos y para cuando tocan el suelo, cerca de la tumba, Narcissa se ha ido.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? Sel, cariño ¡ESPERO TU REVIEW! pero el resto de habitantes de fanfiction, ¿alguna opinión? ¿voy pidiendo plaza en el psiquiátrico o sigo escribiendo? Ya sabeís que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz :)


End file.
